


I've Got You and Teddy

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Child Stiles, Dictatorship, Escape, F/M, Freedom, Human Theo Raeken, M/M, Parental Care, Parental Love, Past Character Death, Slavery, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, werewolf john stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: The U. S. has been taken over by the hunters. The Argents rule the country. All of the werewolves have become slaves for the humans. Some of them have escaped into Canada, which grants werewolves equal rights with humans. In a small city in Oregon, a werewolf printer lives with his five year old son. He is desperate to take his son across the border to freedom. But it will be a dangerous journey for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Papa Stilinski’s name is John.  
> Theo is not a chimera in this story. He is a human.

John Stilinski was making breakfast in the kitchen of the small apartment above the print shop that he used to own. He smiled and kissed the forehead of his five year old son Stiles. Stiles smiled back and kissed John’s cheek.  
“Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite, daddy”, he said. “Teddy likes them, too”. He looked at his teddy bear who was seated in the chair next to him.  
“I’m glad of that, son”, John replied. “We wouldn’t want Teddy to go hungry now, would we?”  
Stiles giggled.  
“No, daddy”, he said. “Teddy needs a good breakfast, too”.

John and Stiles lived in the small city of Beacon Hills, Oregon. John was a very good printer. The documents that he printed were considered the best in the state. He had started the print shop right after he had married his wife Claudia. The shop had done very well, and they lived in the apartment right above the shop. A year after they were married, Stiles had been born. John and Claudia were overjoyed. Stiles was the center of their world and the light of their life. They showered him with love, and he returned it. He was the most loving baby that either of them had ever known.

Then disaster struck. There was a revolution and the country was taken over by the Argent family. Gerard Argent was the dictator who controlled the country. He was assisted by his daughter Kate and his daughter-in-law Victoria. His son Chris and his granddaughter Allison had gone underground and joined the resistance fighters against Gerard.  
The Argents were ruthless dictators. They hated minorities, and they especially hated werewolves. They had passed laws making all werewolves the slaves of humans. They controlled the werewolves with guns loaded with wolfs bane bullets and mountain ash. Some werewolves had managed to escape to Canada, where werewolves were equal to humans. It was a frightening time for John and Claudia.  
Because John, Claudia, and Stiles were beta werewolves.  
Then came their personal tragedy. One day, right after Stiles had his second birthday, Claudia and some of her friends had gone shopping at the mall. A group of rogue hunters spotted them as werewolves and had shot them with wolfs bane bullets when they were getting in their car after they had finished their shopping. Claudia and her friends were killed.  
John and Stiles were broken hearted. They grew even closer to each other because of their loss.

The Argents had confiscated the personal property of all of the werewolves after they had made them slaves. John’s print shop now belonged to them, and he worked there as their slave. The Argent’s nephew, Theo Raeken, was the manager of the shop.  
Theo was cruel and ruthless. He made John work long hours in the print shop, and John was shocked with a taser if his work didn’t please Theo. And Theo didn’t want Stiles around on the days that he was there supervising John. He made John keep Stiles in his room on those occasions.

The shop was a one day drive to Canada and freedom. John had been planning his and Stiles’ escape. He had forged a fake driver’s license, an I.D. card, and a passport in his printing shop. And he had found some license plates on a recently wrecked car in a salvage yard.  
The day arrived for their escape. John attached the license plates to his car. He loaded his and Stiles’ clothes into the car, along with Stiles’ toys. He planned for them to leave right after dinner.  
Then Theo dropped in unexpectedly while John and Stiles were finishing their dinner.  
“Take that brat upstairs and put him in his room”, Theo said. “Then come back down here. I have something to tell you”.

When John came back downstairs, he overheard Theo talking on his cell phone.  
“Yes, Uncle Gerard”, Theo said. “I’ve arranged to sell Stilinski to a mining camp. And I’m going to sell his brat to a slave training school”.  
As Theo finished his phone call, John picked up a frying pan and silently crept behind him. He hit Theo on the back of his head with the frying pan and knocked him out. Then he tied him up, took his keys, and locked him in the basement.  
He ran back upstairs and picked up Stiles, who was asleep. He grabbed Teddy, as he knew how much Stiles loved the little stuffed bear. He buckled Stiles and Teddy into the child safety seat in the car, and then drove off into the night.

John drove north all night. The next morning he stopped the car in a grove of trees alongside the road. He woke Stiles and they both went into the shrubbery for a rest stop. Then they went back to the car and ate some sweet rolls and milk that John had brought along for their breakfast. They drove on for several more hours while Stiles excitedly looked out the window and asked John about the landscape that they were passing.  
About 8 A.M. they were stopped in a line of cars at a police roadblock. John’s heart was in his throat at the fear of being discovered, arrested, and sent back. Luckily, Stiles was asleep.  
The police were looking for any runaway werewolves that might be trying to escape.  
“I.D.”, one of them snapped, as John’s car pulled up to the roadblock. John handed the policeman his fake license and identity card, and the cop looked closely at them.  
“What’s the purpose of this trip?” he asked.  
“Just a family visit”, John replied. “My brother lives in Seattle, and we’re going there to spend a couple of weeks with him”. John’s heart was beating very fast in fear, and he hoped that the policeman didn’t hear it.  
“Hmm”, the cop said. “Well, your I.D. is in order. Move on”.  
John was flooded with relief as he drove away from the roadblock.

They drove for a few more miles then stopped for another rest break and a snack. Stiles was excited to be on the trip and laughed and talked while they rested. John kissed him and thought about how precious his child was to him. Then he started driving again with a determined look on his face. He wouldn’t allow anyone to harm his baby.

Early that afternoon they arrived at the checkpoint on the U.S./Canadian border. The border guard looked closely at John’s fake license, I.D. card, and passport. John had a moment of panic. Then the guard yawned and said something about a “damned hangover”. Then he returned John’s identification and passport.  
“Go on through”, he grumbled.  
He motioned for John to drive through the gate.

The Canadian border guard smiled.  
“Welcome to Canada, sir”, he said. “May I see your I.D. and passport?”  
Then the guard waved John and Stiles through the gate. John drove for a few miles, then pulled off into a rest stop. He held Stiles in his lap and kissed him.  
“We’re free Stiles”, he said. “We’re free”.  
“Is Teddy free too, daddy?”, Stiles asked.  
John smiled in relief.  
“Yes baby”, he replied. “Teddy is free, too”.

John drove on to Vancouver. He had an address that he had found on the internet for an organization called, 'Werewolf Safe House'. They arrived at the safe house and went in.  
“Hello”, the man at the reception desk said. “How may I help you?”  
“I’m John Stilinski and this is my son Stiles”, John replied. “We are from Beacon Hills, Oregon. And we are werewolves seeking asylum”.  
“Just a moment. I’ll let you talk to our director”, the young man said. He picked up the phone.  
“Ms. Hale”, he said. “We have a werewolf family seeking asylum at the reception desk”.  
A dark haired young woman came through her office door and looked at John in surprise.  
“John?”, she asked. “John Stilinski? Is that really you? And is that Stiles? He’s grown a lot since I last saw you!”  
“Laura!”, John replied. “Laura Hale! Are you the director here?”  
She came around the desk and hugged John and Stiles.  
“I’m the director, bookkeeper, and all around everything here”, she said. “I’m so glad that you escaped. Are things worse in Beacon Hills?”  
“Yes”, John replied. “Things are pretty bad there. We’re lucky to have escaped”.  
John and Stiles went into Laura’s office and she helped them fill out their asylum papers.  
“I’ve wondered what had happened to you since…..” John said.  
“Since the fire”, Laura replied. “After the Argents burned our house down and killed our parents and our Uncle Peter, we fled for our lives. Myself, Cora, and Derek made it here to Canada by the skin of our teeth. We live in Vancouver now, and are Canadian citizens. The Argents can’t harm us anymore”.  
“I want to apply for Canadian citizenship for myself and Stiles as soon as I can”, John said.  
“I’ll start the paperwork for you”, Laura replied. “You will need to find a steady job and a permanent residence before you can apply. But a good printer like you should be able to find a job in a print shop very easily. That passport and driver’s license are so good that they make my head spin!”  
After they had finished filling out the asylum papers, Laura took John and Stiles to the dining room and fixed lunch for them. Then she helped them with their luggage and took them upstairs to their room.  
“After you find a job I’ll help you to obtain permanent lodgings”, she said. “Come back downstairs for a minute. Some more old friends are coming to pick me up”.  
They went downstairs to find Cora and Derek waiting in the lounge.

“Cora! Derek!”, John said. “It’s wonderful to see you!”  
“John Stilinski!”, Cora said. “And Stiles! You’re here! You escaped!”  
“We’re very lucky”, John replied. “You’ve grown up into a young lady. How old are you now?”  
“I’m eighteen”, Cora said. “Derek is twelve, and Laura is twenty five”.  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m a hundred and twenty five”, Laura said ruefully.  
John, Stiles, and the Hales all hugged each other. John turned to Laura.  
“So, Alpha Hale”, John asked, “Are we members of your pack now?”  
“Yes, you are”, Laura replied.

Derek looked shyly at Stiles.  
“Hi, Stiles”, he said.  
“Hi, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
They both blushed. ‘Mate’ both of them were thinking.  
“When I grow up, I’m going to marry you, Derek”, Stiles said.  
“When you are 18, you’ll be grown up”, Derek replied. “And if you still want to get married, then we will”.  
“Good”, Stiles said.  
“But until then”, Derek replied, “We can be friends”.  
“Ok”, Stiles said. “Friends is good”.  
They hugged.  
“See you tomorrow”, Derek said.  
“See you tomorrow”, Stiles replied.

The next week, John got a job at a print shop. As soon as he could afford it, he rented a one room efficiency apartment. And as soon as he could start earning more money, he planned to find a small house for himself and Stiles, where Stiles could have his own bedroom again. Until then, one room would have to be their home.

The first night there after they had their dinner, John and Stiles put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Then they climbed into the double bed.

“I’m sorry that we only have this one small room, Stiles”, John said. “After I work awhile and earn some more money, I’ll find us a better place to live”.  
Stiles smiled and kissed John’s cheek.  
“It’s ok, daddy”, Stiles replied. “I’ve got you and Teddy. That’s all I need”.  
John looked at his son lovingly.  
“You’re the best son in the world, baby”, he said.  
“You’re the best daddy in the world”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles yawned.  
“Time for beddy bye, daddy”, he said.  
“Time for beddy bye, baby”, John replied.  
“I love you, daddy”, Stiles said.. He kissed John.  
“I love you, baby”, John replied. He kissed Stiles.  
Stiles curled up next to John. He hugged Teddy and fell asleep.  
John looked at Stiles with gratitude and wonder.  
‘I’m so lucky to have my little boy safe and sound by my side’, he thought. ‘I thank heaven that we are free’.  
Then he fell asleep next to his beloved son Stiles and his Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
